Grace of an Angel in Love with a Human
by deanlovescasforever
Summary: Kevin finds out the final ingredient to Metatron's spell and why it had to be Cas's. (slight AU where Gadreel didn't make Cas leave after he returned to the bunker)
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa," Kevin breathed, looking down at the angel tablet. Sam looked up from his book at Kevin's voice.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Kevin shook his head and let out a shocked laugh.

"I figured out the last ingredient to Metatron's trails...and why it had to be Cas," Kevin said. Sam's eyebrows went up.

"Really? That's awesome!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, standing up. "Dean! Cas!" Kevin's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, causing Sam to give him a confused look. "What?" Sam asked.

"Um, it's just-" Kevin started, but was cut off by Dean coming into the room, Cas not far behind him.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Kevin took a deep breath.

"This is gonna be awkward," Kevin muttered under his breath.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I, um, found out what the last ingredient to Metatron's spell was," Kevin said, hesitantly. Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

"Isn't it just an angel's grace?"

"Yeah, but it's a certain type of angel's grace," Kevin explained. Cas tilted his head. Sam and Dean stared at Kevin expectantly. Kevin looked over at Cas apologetically and took a deep breath. "It's the grace of an angel in love with a human." Dean's eyebrows shot up at that. Both Sam's and Kevin's eyes turned to look at Dean. Cas's face with filled with a mixture of shock, fear, and embarrassment. Dean noticed both Sam and Kevin staring at him and furrowed his brows.

"Why are you looking at _me_?" Dean asked. "I'm not the one that he-" Dean started, but Sam and Kevin both cut him off by giving him a of-course-you-are-the-one-you-idiot look. Cas was taking shallow breaths now and looked like a deer in the headlights. Sam shifted eyes to give Cas a worried look.

"Cas...?" Sam asked in concern. Cas looked over, face filled with fear and embarrassment and swiftly walked out of the room. Kevin sighed guiltily and Sam quickly turned to look at Dean. Dean immediately scoffed and let out a small laugh.

"Oh, come on! You can't honestly think that I'm the one that he's in love with," Dean said, exasperated.

"You didn't hear him denying it did you?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't saying much of anything," Dean argued. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do you really need us to list all the reasons why we _know _he's in love with you?" Sam asked. It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes.

"Like what?" Dean asked. Kevin chuckled.

"This will probably take a while," Kevin said. Dean threw him an annoyed look.

"Okay," Sam started and Dean looked over at Sam with a humor filled expression. "Number one, the amount of times he's rebelled heaven for you is astounding." Dean opened his mouth to object, but Sam stopped him, "Reason number two," Sam said holding up two fingers. "When you and Cas were in the crypt and he was under Naomi's control, what is it that broke that connection?" Sam asked with a pointed look. Dean swallowed. 

"Me, but-" Dean started, but Sam cut him off.

"And what is it that you said to Cas that finally broke the connection?" Sam asked. Dean shifted, all humor from his face gone. Sam raised an eyebrow when Dean didn't answer.

"It doesn't matter," Dean retorted. Sam shrugged.

"Well if it doesn't matter then why don't you just tell us?" Sam asked. Dean glared at his younger sibling. Sam had asked him this question a few times, but Dean would never tell him, saying it wasn't important. He couldn't believe he had said himself, but all his feelings had come pouring out at that moment and he just said it. He tried to convince himself it was no big deal, but he knew what he said had a very big meaning indeed and to be completely honest it scared him. Sam looked right back at Dean, showing no signs of giving up. Dean groaned, knowing he wouldn't be getting away from this question.

"I need you," Dean confessed under his breath. Sam put his hand to his ear and tilted his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" Sam asked with a glint of humor in his eyes. Dean glared at his brother.

"I said 'I need you', alright? " Dean reluctantly said. Sam's mouth dropped at little and Kevin's eyes widened slightly. Sam knew Dean wasn't very open with his feelings and the fact that he said _that_ was significant.

"That's what broke the connection?" Kevin asked, obviously having been curious as to what Dean had said as well. Dean shifted uncomfortably and avoided Sam and Kevin's gaze.

"So you say 'I need you' and Cas completely breaks free of all powerful Heaven's control?" Sam asked. Dean remained silent and Sam let out an astonished laugh. "And you still don't think that he is in love with you?" Dean turned to give Sam a not-so-friendly look.

"Did you forget the part where he left and said that he had to keep the tablet away from me?" Dean asked bitterly, obviously still hurt by what Cas did. "It wasn't exactly a romantic moment." Sam frowned, remembering. Dean was a mess after that, he remembers that night when Dean came home and drank so much that he passed out.

"But, he came back didn't he?" Sam asked. "He came back and was a mess worrying about you being mad at him. I mean come on Dean, he even went out to buy your favorite things and-"

"Wait, what?" Dean asked, confused. Sam looked at him confused as well until he realized that Dean didn't know.

"Oh, crap. I never told you?" Sam asked. Dean lifted up his eyebrows. "After we left the bunker, Cas went out to buy you a bunch of stuff toilet paper, porn, eggs, and he wanted to get you some pie," Sam chuckled a little. "But, they were out and he almost smited the cashier when he wouldn't give him any." Dean continued to stare at Sam. He hadn't know that Cas had done that.

"Wait a second, how do you know that?" Dean asked skeptically. Sam sighed.

"You know Cas still feels really guilty about that, leaving you. So, the other night after you fell asleep, he came and asked me if you were still mad at him for it. I told him that you had forgiven him and while we were on the topic, Cas told me about that," Sam laughed a little. "I don't know if he meant to, he was kind of drunk." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Cas drinks now?" Dean asked surprised. Sam frowned a little.

"Like I said, he still feels really guilty," Sam said and Dean let out an astonished breath. Cas, who had barely had a few sips of beer in his life as a human, was getting drunk because of how bad he felt about hurting Dean. A sudden rush of emotions went through Dean as he realized that Cas might actually have feelings for him. He thought of all the looks that Cas shared with him, looks that weren't shared by people who were just friends. All the sacrifices he made for him. He thought about how he swore off fighting, but as soon as Dick Roman took a step towards Dean, he pushed Dean behind him and charged at Dick. Purgatory. He left to be able to stay one step ahead of the monsters to keep them away from _him_. He was able to break out of _Heaven's control_ because Dean said those three words...just three words...three powerful words.

"Do you need anymore reasons?" Sam asked, seeing Dean's flustered expression. Dean remained quiet, still processing.

"I think he figured it out," Kevin said with a smile. Sam grinned and looked over at Kevin.

"Now I'm hoping we won't have to give the reasons that we know you are in love with him," Sam said. Dean shook his head slowly. That scared feeling he got when he realized how much "I need you" meant was enough. The warm feeling spread through his chest as he realized Cas was in love with him too, was a sign as well. Sam nodded, slightly impressed that he didn't need to explain to Dean the thing he had been oblivious to forever. "Good, good. You should probably go find Cas," Sam encouraged. Dean nodded, still a little out of it. Kevin chuckled a little at Dean's expression. Dean continued to stare at the ground, bewildered, until Sam let out a sigh and turned him around towards the door and gave him a little nudge. Dean shook his head to clear it and looked up towards the nearby doorway.

"Here goes nothing," Dean said, before walking out the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean slowly walked through the hallways, thoughts pounding in his brain. What was he going to say? What if he was just kidding himself and Cas really doesn't have feelings for him? What if Sam and Kevin were just punking him? Dean groaned at all these frantic thoughts, trying to push them away. But, that didn't stop the anxious feeling that flowed through his whole body as he got closer and closer to Cas's room. Dean, too busy trying to push away the many terrifying thoughts, barely noticed when he had reached Cas's room and had subconsciously lifted his hand to knock. Dean's hand froze half way to the wooden door as he debated what to do. He didn't even know what to say. "Hey, Cas I know that I'm that human that you're in love with and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, too."? Dean drew a frustrated hand across his face, before realizing that he might as well just bite the bullet and go in then figure out what to say along the way. He took a deep breath in and let a shaky breath out. His knuckles finally met with the cold wood and he knocked a few times. After he didn't hear anything for a few seconds he began to worry, but soon the door slowly opened and revealed Cas, who had looked better. His face was streaked with lines of worry and his hair looked as if he had been pulling at it. Dean blinked a few times, taking in Cas's state. Cas's eyes widened as he realized who had knocked and he quickly averted his eyes away from Dean's. Dean nervously licked his lips in the silence.

"Hiya, Cas," he finally said, breaking the silence. Cas flinched slightly at Dean's voice, but still didn't look up. Dean swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure of what to do. Dean racked his brain for a thing to say, wishing Cas would look up to meet his eyes with his own. "Can we talk?" Dean finally asked. Cas slowly looked up at Dean with scared and slightly flushed face and nodded, moving out of the doorway.

Dean awkwardly shuffled into the room and looked around. He had been in this room a few times and nothing much had changed. Cas still had the same wooden bookshelf against the left wall, although it did look a little less stocked. Dean's eyes were raking across the room, until something on Cas's nightstand caught his eye. Dean drifted over to the nightstand and over to the framed picture. A smile flew to his face as he realized what the picture was. It was a picture of Cas and himself at a bar, Dean's arm lazily draped over Cas's shoulder. Cas was smiling toothy, so of course his eyes were crinkled. They always did that when he smiled. Dean had a big goofy grin on his face. If Dean hadn't been drunk, he doubted he would have agreed to take the picture, never having been a fan of pictures. But Sam, who always begged Dean to take a picture, took advantage of Dean's drunken state and took the picture. The next morning, Sam had of course printed out the picture and showed it to a very hungover Dean. Dean acted as though he was annoyed and scolded his brother, taking it from him and saying he was going to throw it away, but of course he never did. Sam had clearly given Cas a copy as well.

"Sorry," Cas spoke up. Dean's head snapped up at Cas's voice and looked over at him. "I know you don't like pictures. But, I don't really have any other pictures and I, um-" Cas broke off, struggling for words. Dean shook his head and cracked a smile.

"Cas, it's okay. I actually like this picture," Dean assured him, setting the picture back down on the nightstand. Cas's face relaxed a little, but he still had fear written all over his face. Dean's face fell when he saw how scared Cas looked. Dean knew he should say something, but he didn't know what. He was at a lost for words, a feeling he wasn't used to with his usual romantic interests. Cas was getting visibly more anxious by the second and Dean struggled to think of the proper thing to say.

"So, I'm the lucky guy, huh?" Dean asked with a nervous laugh. He cursed himself, realizing how stupid he sounded. Dean shifted, once again at a struggle for words. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Dean asked, realizing how stupid of a question that was as soon as he asked it. Cas turned his head away, avoiding Dean's gaze. "Sorry, that was a stupid question. Of course, you wouldn't tell me. You think I don't feel the same way about you." Cas looked up.

"Am I wrong?" Cas asked, anxiety seeping into his words. Dean took a deep breath and a few brave strides until he was face-to-face with Cas. Cas's breathing quickened as the Dean brought his hand up to cup Cas's flushed cheek. Cas's heart gave a huge leap as Dean mustered up all of his courage and brought his soft lips down meet Cas's. Warmth flowed through Dean's body as soon as his lips met with the lips he had oh so desired. Dean soon pulled back after the slow kiss and looked into Cas's bewildered blue eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" Dean breathed. Cas answered him by pulling him in for another kiss. Dean instantly made a sound of content and wrapped his lips around the former angel's. Cas brought his hands around Dean's neck and Dean placed his around Cas's waist. Cas began to back up until his back hit the smooth wall. Dean's lips curved up and he explored with his hands, feeling the warm skin against under Cas's shirt. Cas pulled back for a breath and stared into Dean's emerald eyes.

"I love you," Cas finally said that words he had only dreamed of saying. A smile spread to Dean's face.

"I love you, too," Dean said, sending warmth through Cas's body. Cas's eyes lit up and his lips formed into a smile. Dean soon met that smile with his own lips and they both continued their decent into bliss.


End file.
